Broken Hearts part 4
by Vince1976
Summary: The investigation into Rafe and Deimos's connection starts to get dangerous. Rafe and Nicole both want revenge against Deimos. Aiden and Hope know they have to stick together.


I do not own Days of Our Lives

Chapter One

Hope Williams Brady Jennings woke up to sun shine streaming through the bedroom window. She rolled over and looked at the radio clock on the small table next to the bed. Hope saw it was ten in the morning. Frantic she jumped out of bed careful not to wake her husband Aiden who was sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. Hope wanted to kick herself for oversleeping but she really enjoyed the hours of love making with her husband. Hope went into the bathroom and got ready for her shower.

Aiden Jennings woke up and felt for his wife. He was in the mood for some more love making. He was surprised when he realized Hope was not in the bed next to him. Aiden looked around the room for Hope.

"Hope?" he called out.

There was no answer. Aiden got up, put on his robe and went down stairs to see if Hope was making breakfast. As he went towards the kitchen he nearly tripped over the boxes he and Hope had forgotten to unpack.

"Shit" Aiden swore. Hope was not in the kitchen either. Where could she be? Aiden suddenly noticed the time. Of course Hope had gone to work.

"It looks like I have to unpack these boxes by myself" Aiden said to himself.

Just as Aiden was going to open one of the boxes the phone rang. He went over and answered it. There was no one on the other end.

"Hello" Aiden said.

Still nothing just breathing.

"Okay whoever you are is this a sick joke?" Aiden demanded.

"Your next" a voice said quietly.

The person hung up. Aiden's heart started to beat faster out of fear. He remembered Deimos Kirkiakis's chilling warning. Was it Deimos on the phone?

Rafe Hernandez ended the phone call. He did not like frightening Hope but those were Deimos Kirkiakis's last instructions to him. Rafe did not want to do this but he was now in way to deep. Rafe had been thinking things through. It seemed the only way for him to get out of this mess was if Deimos was out of the picture. Rafe did not want to kill Deimos but now it looked like he had no choice. The man was mad and would do anything to get what he wanted.

Chapter Two

Hope walked through the town square. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Hope really needed a coffee but she was already late. Hope was so busy thinking about the fact she was late that she did not notice that she dumped into someone.

"Hello Hope" a familiar voice said.

Hope looked up and noticed Deimos.

"I am in a hurry so good buy" Hope snapped.

"Now Hope is that the way to greet a friend?" Deimos said sweetly.

"We are not friends"

"Och"

"Get out of my way"

"You really think you are so smart. You have everything figured out"

Deimos's voice was menacing. Hope shivered. The man's dark eyes were very very cold.

"Please get out of my way and leave me alone" Hope said trying not to show her fear. Deimos smiled.

"You are scared of me" Deimos said "I can tell. You have every right to be frightened. If you are not careful you will end up six feet under"

"Is that a threat?"

"Take it any way you want. Consider this a warning"

"You are not going to get away with what you have done I promise you"

"Who is going to stop me? You and that no good husband of yours? I can handle both of you"

Hope swallowed nervously.

"I handled your husband before and I can do it again" Deimos said "Then I will handle you. You have no idea what I have got planned"

Deimos walked off leaving Hope staring after him fear in her blue-gray eyes.

Commissioner Roman Brady looked at his watch and shock his head. Hope was now three hours late. What in the world could be keeping her? Then Roman remembered. Hope was helping Aiden move back into their house. He was sure Hope and Aiden were probably having fun celebrating. Hope came running into the squad room out of breath and sat down at her desk.

"Sorry I am late Roman" Hope said.

"No problem" Roman said winking 'I can imagine what you and Aiden were up too"

Roman then noticed the look that was on Hope's face.

"Hope what is wrong?" Roman asked.

"I ran into Deimos" Hope said getting up and getting some coffee. After her encounter Hope felt she really needed it. She was shaking.

"What did he say to you?"

"He threatened me and he threatened Aiden"

"Hope I really am starting not to like this"

"You and me both"

"Are you going to tell Aiden?"

"Yes. My god when will all of this end"

Chapter Three

Deimos entered the mansion and was greeted by the butler Henderson. The butler did not look very happy.

"Sir" Henderson said "Mr Black is waiting for you and he does not look very happy"

"Do not worry Henderson" Deimos said "I am sure it is nothing"

Deimos entered the main parlor where he found Brady sitting on the couch. There was a scowl on his face.

"Okay Brady what is it?" Deimos said "I am rather busy you know"

"Busy having Nicole in your bed" Brady snapped.

"Oh I get it. She told you and now you are here to give me the third degree. Are you mad because you never got any is that it Brady"

"You think everything is a game don't you"

"Brady life is a game"

Brady was steaming inside.

"Okay what is your game with Nicole?" Brady demanded "Are you going to play with her heart and then just go on your merry way? She just lost the love of her life"

"Daniel?" Deimos said "He could not give Nicole what she needed. I did last night. I never knew she was that good in bed"

"You are really something"

"I am a man who knows what he wants and always gets it"

"You are blind if you think Nicole is going to fall in love with you. She is playing you you know"

Deimos just snorted.

Hope had called Aiden and told him she had to see him. Aiden told her he had to see her. They agreed to meet in the Brady pub. Aiden stood up as Hope hurried into the pub. He took in the paleness of Hope's face. It looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hope" Aiden cried hurrying over "What is wrong? You look like you have seen the angle of death"

"I might as well have" Hope said looking around nervously "I had a run in with Deimos earlier today"

"Where?"

"In the square"

"Did he hurt you? If that bastard has laid one finger on you..."

"No but he did frighten me"

Hope was shaking so badly that Aiden had to help her sit down.

"Can I get you something?" he asked "Coffee, tea?"

"No thanks" Hope said " I had enough coffee and tea is not strong enough to calm my nerves"

"You need something. My god baby you are shaking"

"A strong drink"

Hope laughed showing she was only joking. However her encounter with Deimos was no joke..

"I do not like this" Aiden said sitting down "You are the only one who had a frightening experience"

Hope raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" she asked.

"This morning we got a strange phone call" Aiden said.

"Who was it?"

"I do not know. There was silence and then some one said "Your next""

"That is what Deimos said to us"

Hope shuttered.

"Oh my god Aiden" Hope said "What if we end up just like Daniel"

"That is not going to happen Hope" Aiden said firmly "We know about his connection to Rafe. With enough evidence we can nail both of them"

"If we do not die first"

Aiden took Hope's hands in his and kissed them.

"Nothing is going to happen if we stick together" Aiden said "I love you and I am not going anywhere"

"I hope you are right" Hope said.

Chapter Four

Rafe took out his gun from his desk and sat there thinking about how he was going to deal with Deimos. He knew that if he killed him he would go to prison. However it was a risk Rafe was willing to take. There was only one way out.

Nicole Walker looked over herself in the mirror . She looked smoking hot. The night before had gone smoothly. Deimos was all over her and if Nicole played her cards right tonight would be a repeat performance. Nicole knew she was playing with fire but getting justice for Daniel was the most important thing.

"You can do this Nicole" Nicole said to herself.

Aiden was down stairs making sure things were locked up for the night. As he stared out into the darkness he thought of Deimos threatening Hope. The man had to be stopped one way or another. Deimos was really dangerous and crazy. Aiden turned off the lights and headed up stairs. Hope was already asleep. Aiden's eyes filled with tears as he watched Hope sleep. He went over and sat on the bed. He pushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"I love you" Aiden said softly "I love you so much. If Deimos even thinks about touching you he will wish he had never been born"

Chapter Five

Nicole woke up the next day was a headache. She knew she had too much wine the night before. Deimos was asleep in the bed next to her. Nicole felt a little sick when she thought of Deimos all over her. The man was an animal in bed. The experience was not plesent at all. Nicole got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower. She wanted to rinse off the stench of Deimos. As Nicole stepped into the shower she felt tears come to her eyes. As she showered Nicole cried bitterly.

Brady sighed as he saw Nicole come down the stairs. He knew why she was coming from the direction of Deimos's bedroom. Nicole came into the parlor rubbing sleep from her eyes. She went over to the small table and got herself some coffee.

"Rough night?" Brady asked.

"Do not start with me Brady" Nicole said.

"Why are you doing this Nicole? I do not think Daniel would want you to do this"

"Well Daniel is not here is he?"

Nicole walked to the other side of the room ignoring Brady. Brady went over and put his hands on Nicole's shoulders.

"Nicole sleeping with Deimos is not going to bring Daniel back" Brady said.

"I know" Nicole said "However I will have the satisfaction of making a fool out of Deimos and then I will kill him"

Brady's blood ran cold.

"Nicole you can not be serious" Brady cried.

"I am Brady. I am going to kill him. I just have not figured out how I am going to do it"

Brady felt his whole body grow cold. This was not the Nicole he had know and loved for years. This was not his best friend.

"Nicole" Brady said.

"Deimos is going to pay Brady" Nicole said her eyes growing cold "I will make sure of it"

Hope rolled over onto her side and looked at her husband sleeping. Her heart filled with love. Hope did not know how she had gotten so lucky. She was so happy and yet a dark cloud threatened that happiness. She turned Aiden's head so she could kiss him. As Hope did so Aiden woke up and kissed her back.

"Well" Aiden said "That was a nice thing to wake up to"

"I could not resist" Hope said "A man like you is hard not to kiss"

"How about I make some breakfast and we can have it here. After we can unpack those boxes"

"Love to Aiden but I really have to get to the station"

"Why don't you call Roman and get the day off. I really want to spend some time with you"

Hope knew the real reason Aiden suggested the day off. He wanted her near him so he could protect her. Hope felt it was a little much. They already had police protection.

"I will be alright Aiden" she said "A officer will be with me at all times"

"I still do not like the idea of you being out of my sight Hope" Aiden said.

Hope looked at her watch.

"We do still have time for the breakfast" she said.

"I know I am being overly protective" Aiden said "I just do not want anything to happen. I love you"

"I know you do. I just do not want to live in fear of Deimos. If he knows we are afraid he wins"

Aiden took Hope into his arms.

"He is not going to win Hope" Aiden said and kissed Hope.

Chapter Six

Deimos was on the phone to the man he had sent to spy on Aiden and Hope. His goon was dressed as a police officer.

"Now remember bring Hope straight to the mansion" Deimos said.

"Yes sir" the man on the other end said.

"Now do not harm her. I do not want any harm to come to her understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good"

Deimos hung up the phone.

Aiden and Hope were busy kissing on the bed. A trey of food sat on the floor by the bed. Hope gently tired to push Aiden off her as he was undoing her bra.

"Aiden" Hope said "I really need to get to work"

"Come on just a few minutes longer" Aiden pleaded.

"You know it is going to be more then a few minutes. Aiden I am serious I have to leave now or I will be late"

Aiden kissed Hope and got off the bed. He picked up the trey from the floor. Hope followed Aiden downstairs. They kissed again by the front door.

"Now remember will you please give me a call when you get to work so I know you have arrived safely"

"I will" Hope said.

Hope wrapped her arms around Aiden and looked in the direction of the couch.

"Want to fool around?" Hope asked.

"I thought you did not want to be late" Aiden said.

"If I am a little late it will not matter"

Aiden took hope by the hand and soon the two of them were making out on the couch. Finally the police escort cleared his throat.

"I better be going" Hope said going to the door.

"You take care of my baby" Aiden said to the officer.

"Oh do not worry I will" the officer said.

Aiden and Hope were so busy with each other that they did not see the evil smile that crossed the officer's face.

As soon as Hope and the officer were out of sight of the front door Hope felt something cover her mouth. Before she could cry out for Aiden there was blackness. The officer opened a car trunk and put Hope inside it and closed it.

"My boss wants a little word with you" the man said.

Chapter Seven

Roman paced up and down in the squad room. It was now three in the afternoon. Hope still had not shown up. Roman had tried everyone and everywhere he knew. He had just been on the phone with Aiden for the tenth time that day. Aiden was driving around looking for Hope but she seemed to have disappeared. Roman recalled Aiden's angry reaction when he called him that morning. He jumped when he heard Aiden's voice.

"Have you heard from my wife?" Aiden demanded.

"Not one word" Roman said "Look Aiden I am..."

"If you are going to say you are sorry you can hold your breath"

"Aiden"

"You were supposed to make sure we were safe. How could this have happened?"

"I think Deimos had one of his own men be a officer"

"That is just great"

Roman sighed. He knew there was nothing he could really say to calm Aiden down. Deimos somehow had gotten his hands on Hope and there was no telling what he might do to her.

"Aiden" Roman said "We are looking everywhere for Hope. We are going to find her"

"There is only one place she could have been taken to" Aiden "The Kirkiakis mansion"

"I thought of that so I sent an officer over there"

"You really think Deimos is going to admit to anything?"

Roman sighed again.

"Hope will be fine" he said "She is a tough cop who can handle herself"

Roman shuttered under Aiden's cold glare.

"The man is mad Roman" Aiden said "He kidnapped me, used Rafe, shot Daniel. Who knows what he could do next. You better pray that nothing happens to her"

"Aiden I know how much you love her" Roman said.

"She is my whole world. If Deimos hurts her I swear I will kill him"

Hope at first did not know where she was. It was pitch black. As her eyes adjusted she realized she was in the trunk of a car. All Hope really remembered was saying good buy to Aiden as she left for work. Hope had no idea who kidnapped her or what was going on. Finally the car stopped. Someone opened the trunk.

"Get out" the man ordered.

Hope got out of the trunk and saw they were at the Kirkiakis mansion. Hope was not surprised that Deimos ordered her abduction. She was pushed towards the front door.

"Hey watch were you put your hands buddy" Hope snapped.

"My boss wants a word with you" the man said.

"He had to resort to kidnapping?"

Deimos was waiting in the main parlor. He stood up as Hope was brought in. Hope glared at the man. She did not sit down when offered a seat.

"What do you want Deimos?" Hope asked.

"You have been poking your nose into things that do not concern you" Deimos said.

"Things that do not concern me. Let me see you mean you using Rafe. What hold do you have on him?"

"Rafe works for me that is all"

"Doing what? Your dirty work?"

"I would wisely shut your mouth. I had brought you here to offer you a deal"

"A deal?"

"Yes you will quite your investigation and I will leave you alone"

"If I don't"

"Then you will loose your husband just like you did your husband Bo"

Hope gasped.

"Your husband Bo could not mind his own business that is why he was killed" Deimos said.

"Bo knew something" Hope said.

"He just could not leave things alone"

"He knew about you and Rafe"

"Exactly. Rafe killed Bo to shut him up"

"You are not going to get away with this"

"Words"

Hope smiled coldly.

"I will expose you and Rafe" Hope said.

Chapter Eight

As soon as Hope was brought back to town she went directly to the station. She knew Roman and Aiden would be out of their minds with worry. Hope found them in the interrogation room. The minute Hope walked through the door Aiden hurried over and took her into his arms. They kissed and then leaned their foreheads against each others.

"Hope are you alright?" Roman asked.

"Deimos did not hurt me" Hope said "I just wanted to talk"

"The bastard kidnapped you" Aiden said.

"Aiden really he did not hurt me"

"That man has no morals. He is so evil"

"Remember what you told me? If we stick together he can not win"

"I have a feeling he can not be stopped"

"Hope is right" Roman said "We need to stick together. We have come too far to give up now"

"I am not giving up. Aiden are you still with me on this?" Hope said.

"Always my love" Aiden said.

Roman walked to the other side of the table. His expression serious.

"Hope" Roman said "Did Deimos say anything to you at all about Rafe?"

"He told me something interesting" Hope said.

"What did he tell you?"

"Not only can we prove that Rafe is working for Deimos we can get him for murder as well"

"Murder?"

"Deimos told me Rafe killed Bo"

"That is what Deimos may have wanted you to believe Hope"

"No. I got the feeling Deimos knew what he was talking about"

Suddenly tears came to Hope's eyes. All the talk about Bo brought back all that grief. Hope had been so focused on Rafe and Deimos she really had not had time to really deal with the lose of Bo. Aiden held her close.

"Let it out baby" he said "Just let it out"

Hope wept quietly. All the pain and anger over Bo came rushing to the surface. Hope cried like her heart was breaking. She had been so mad at Bo when he returned to town that she just shut him out. Now Hope could not tell Bo how sorry she was. Bo wanted to tell her something but Hope had told him to get out of her life.

"I should have let him explain things but all I did was shut him out" Hope cried "I wish he was here so I can tell him I am so sorry. I really did love him"

"I know Hope" Aiden said although it stung a little bit to hear Hope say that "Bo knew you loved him"

"I love you Aiden"

"Hey I know you do"

Aiden looked at Roman who nodded.

"Come on" Aiden said "You have been through a lot today. Why don't I take you home"

Hope sat on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Aiden came from the kitchen and handed her a warm cup of tea. He sat down next to her and held her close to him. Aiden kissed the top of Hope's head.

"You really do take such good care of me" Hope said.

"You are my baby" Aiden said "It is my job"

Hope shuttered. Aiden rubbed her shoulders.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little" Hope said.

"I know just the thing to warm you up"

Aiden turned Hope's face to his and kissed her on the lips. Hope returned the kiss the the next second she was on her back with Aiden kissing up her neck.

"Would this be better up stairs in bed?" Hope asked between kisses.

"No" Aiden said "The couch is not that bad"

Aiden and Hope continued to kiss not noticing the man outside.

Rafe watched Hope and Aiden make out on the couch. After Rafe heard what had happened he had raced over here to see if Hope was okay. However Aiden was providing all the comfort Hope needed. Rafe groaned when his phone rang. It was Deimos again.

Chapter Nine

Rafe knocked on the mansion door and was surprised when Nicole answered. She was wearing a robe and nothing underneath.

"Nicole?" Rafe said puzzled "What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"None of your concern Rafe" Nicole said.

Just at that moment Deimos came downstairs in his bathrobe.

"Nicole" he said "Why don't you go back to bed and I will join you after my business with the detective here is done"

"Don't you make me wait to long. I am not a girl who likes to be kept waiting" Nicole said winking at Rafe.

Rafe followed Deimos into the parlor. It was obvious what Deimos and Nicole had been up to. Deimos read the look on Rafe's face.

"I told you I would snag Nicole" Deimos said.

"I don't know you managed it and I don't want to know" Rafe groaned.

"It was easy Rafe. Nicole is a woman who knows a hot stud like me when she sees it"

Rafe was almost sick. The idea of Deimos and Nicole having sex made him sick to his stomach.

"Okay enough about me and Nicole" Deimos said siting down "I have a little task for you"

Deimos handed Rafe a rock with a note attached to it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Rafe asked.

"Is it obvious" Deimos said "I want you to send Hope and her little lovey dovey a little message"

"You are crazy do you know that? I just about had it. I will not do what you ask"

"Remember Rafe if I go down you go down with me"

Deimos laughed. Rafe gritted his teeth. If he had his gun he would have shot Deimos right then and there.

"Deimos" Nicole's voice called from up stairs "Are you coming back to bed?"

"Coming darling" Deimos called back "Rafe if you knew what was good for you you would do what I want"

With that Deimos went back up stairs to Nicole.

Aiden rolled Hope onto her back and kissed her on the mouth. He then went down her neck, down to her stomach and then right to her sensitive area. Hope moaned as she enjoyed the tingling sensation. Aiden moved back up her body and kissed Hope between the breasts as he entered her. Hope tangled her hands in Aiden's hair and gasped as she moved in perfect rhythm with him. Aiden sucked on both her breasts and then once more kissed Hope on the mouth. Hope hungerly kissed Aiden back.

"I love you" Aiden muttered as he began kissing Hope's neck again "I love you. I love you. I love you"

"I love you too" Hope said "I love you more then words can tell"

"Show me how much you love me my love"

Hope moaned as she changed positions until she was on top of Aiden.

Chapter Ten

The sound of broken glass woke Hope up the next day. She slipped out of bed and went down stairs thinking _not again_. Hope noticed what looked like a rock. Someone had thrown a rock through the window. Attached to the rock was a note. Hope went to the front door, opened it and looked out to see who had thrown the rock. She thought she saw Rafe. Going back inside Hope picked up the rock and read the note. She jumped when she felt someone come up behind her.

"Baby what are you doing down here?" Aiden asked.

Aiden frowned when he saw the look on Hope's face.

"What happened?" he asked "What is that?"

"Someone threw this through the window" Hope said handing Aiden the rock.

Aiden read the note.

"Okay I just about had it" Aiden said.

"Deimos is clearly sending us a message" Hope said.

"If Deimos wants a war he is going to get it"

"Aiden it is obvious now that Deimos is beyond mad"

Aiden said nothing and went to the couch and sat down.

"Aiden I am afraid that we have no choice. We have to drop this investigation" Hope said taking a seat next to her husband.

"Hope I am not going to let something like this scare me" Aiden said.

"Well I am scared. I am terrified"

Aiden pulled her close.

"We can nail the bastard's ass Hope" Aiden said "He is not going to scare us. As I said before as long as we stick together he can not win"

Hope hoped Aiden was right.

THE END OF PART FOUR

Question: Do you think Deimos can be stopped?


End file.
